Subtract. $4.9 - 2 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}4.9 - 2\\\\ &=4.9 - 2.0\\\\ &=49\text{ tenths} - 20\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=29\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=2.9 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ $.$ $9$ ${2}$ $.$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ $.$ $9$ $-$ $2$ $.$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $.$ $9$ The answer $4.9 - 2 = 2.9$